


elongated and fuckerberg

by primuswhore



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c., Real Person Fiction, billionares-Fandom
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Fist Fights, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, MBTI, fighting demons lol, this doesn't make sense at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:22:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28626444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/primuswhore/pseuds/primuswhore
Summary: famous people are put together based on their mbti types, and it gets steamy so waaaaaalol this could be an au too so shhh
Relationships: Elon Musk/Mark Zuckerberg
Comments: 1





	elongated and fuckerberg

Fuck this. Two INTJ's together? Don't be surprised if they commit vehicular homicide.

"Hey Fuckerberg, help me with this if you aren't too stupid." He said from the kitchen. Mark was in the other room typing away at his computer, he codes all day, everyday. 

"Not now asshole! I'm doing something. Go out and ask Bill or Jeff dumbass." He replied, steadily typing. 

Elon walked to the doorway and threw one of the books he had at Mark's head. It hit him, making him scream a little. He picked up the book and and hurled it back at him, but missing the shot.

He ducked as the book went flying, Mark got up to square up with him, Bill was walking in the door with food, Elon got up and went over to also square up.

As soon as Bill opened his mouth to speak, Mark and Elon started to throw punches. "Hey man, what the hell is this?" At this point it was a full blown fist fight

Bill sat the food down and grabbed a baseball bat that was behind the door, then proceeded to hit them with it. "All you guys do it fight, fucking INTJ's"

"An you're an INTP stupid ass!" Elon shouted

Mark and Elon were beating the absolute shit out of each other after Bill gave up trying to break it up, then Jeff walked in, quickly taking out his phone and yelling.

"Worldstar! WORLDSTAR!" They were both kicking each others faces in, the others just let them have at it, Suddenely, Nikola Tesla emerged from the floor. 

"Man, what the hell?" he began "Just admit you want to suck each other off and shut the fuck up, I'm trying to make electricity free and stuff."

They both freeze. Elon gets up and smacks the absolute shit out of Nikola, then they start to fight. Mark gets up and pulls Elon off of him, and still continues to beat the shit out of him. 

Steve Jobs from the ENTJ's, walked in amidst the fighting, Nikola was able to get up and stop and looked on just like the others. "Man fuck y'all, just go have sex and this would all be over with."

Mark and Elon began to scream. They both got up from the ground and started to punch each other. "I hate you! You're so goddamn stupid!" Mark screams

"Right back at you Fuckerberg." he answered. Steve had enough and stepped between the two and held his hands up.

"Elon." he said, quickly moving away from where he was standing, "stand where I just was. He did, now he's right in front of Zuckerberg. No question, right then and there, Elon made out with him.

"Shit! I didn't say anything about sucking tongue but hell!" Steve said

"Aw the girls made up! They made up!" Jeff said circling them for better angles with his phone

They both moaned, then fell to the floor, trying to take the others clothes off. 

"Jesus, take that shit to a bed or something." Bill said taking a bite of his food

They both just paused, "Shut the fuck up Bill." they both said collectively, then quickly got back to borderline biting each other

Jeff recorded the entire thing. It spread pretty quickly


End file.
